


The Suggestion Box

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Let's Ride #18 (Neon RainBow Press, 2014)





	The Suggestion Box

“ _A longer lunch hour_ ,” Buck read from the slip of paper in his hand as the men of ATF Team 7 lounged around the break room.

“How can you get a longer lunch hour?  Any way you look at it there are only 60 min in an hour, duh.”   

JD’s logic was rewarded by a crumpled up piece of paper bouncing off his head. 

“Next,” Vin requested. 

“ _An espresso machine in each break room_.”  Buck crumpled the paper and sent it sailing at the undercover agent.  “Now I wonder whose brilliant suggestion that was?” 

“I was just following the directive sent down by AD Travis.  And I quote, ‘All suggestions shall be given due consideration’.   It was also assumed, obviously incorrectly, that all suggestions would be anonymous.” 

“If that was the case, how could we weed out the really bad ones?”  Buck asked and he pulled out yet another slip of paper.   “Like this one,  _Only organic products be offered in the cafeteria and high fat items be replaced with low fat/ low calorie choices._ ” 

“Nathan!”  The four stated in unison.  

“Gentlemen, might I suggest we hurry.  Should Chris catch us going through the suggestion box we are likely to need Nathan’s considerable skills,” Ezra grumped.  “I also want it on record that Mr. Tanner coerced me into picking the lock on said box.” 

“Quit worrying, Ez.  What Chris don’t know won’t hurt him none.  Sides I have the perfect suggestion… You reckon they would send Chris to anger management classes?” 

“You, Agent Tanner, are an evil man, and  one I am proud to call my friend.   Now what else can we….  _suggest?_ ”


End file.
